And Caged Birds Sing
by frannyandfranny
Summary: Draco runs from his home, Harry runs to find his home...maybe they can find what they are looking for in eachother. slash
1. Runaway

Title: And Caged Birds Sing Rating: PG Author: CurlyTwirl Disclaimer: I don't own linkin park or the lyrics, or harry potter and you know the rest, don't sue. A/N- Songfic, lotsa angst, pre-slash ..I hope you like it, took me long enough to get this outta my head and into words. Feedback is appreciated and definitely welcomed! Thanks for reading..oh and read the lyrics too they have a lot of bearing on the story.  
  
NOTE*****This was previously known as 'Runaway' I've decided to add more chapters..  
  
  
  
  
  
And Caged Birds Sing  
  
Chapter 1: Runaway  
  
  
  
Graffiti decorations  
  
Under the sky of dust  
  
A constant wave of tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
'Draco, do you understand" Lucius Malfoy spit out as continued his pacing in front of a rather bored Draco. "Of course, one would have to be quite dim-witted not to pick up on your constant preaching." Draco replied sharply while playing with a stray thread from his robe. Lucius made his way across his study and picked his son up by the throat. "You listen to me boy; the Dark Lord is rising and almost back to his full strength. As your father I am looking out for your best interest. At the moment the best interest of yourself and this family is to join the dark forces. It is not a question of if your will join, but when. And when you do you will do so with honor and pride." Draco diverted his eyes while making no effort to release himself from his father's tight grasp. "Now I'm asking you again, do you understand?" "Yes father" Draco mumbled his voice strained and weak. "What was that?" Lucius asked while tightening his hold. "Yes.father" Draco replied more clearly this time with much effort spitting the word father out with hate. Lucius quickly released his grasp, leaving Draco to fall on the cold stone floor of the study. "There's my boy." Lucius said, he voice quickly changing tones to a much more pleasant one. " Oh and Draco, this year at Hogwarts, do try to not disgrace the family name once more by letting a Mudblood score higher then you in..how many was it..ah yes, every single subject." With that Lucius left the room leaving Draco to his thoughts.  
  
The lessons that you taught me  
  
I learned were never true Now I find myself in question  
  
FLASHBACK A four year old silver eyed boy looked admirably up at his at father as he stood in a large stone room, the walls lined with shelves of books full of dark spells. If he was a good boy then his father would teach them all to him some day as promised. "You see Draco, your blood is untainted, you are pure and a true wizard. Not like these Mudblood who have polluted our world. Because of your purity, you are great, and because of the Mudbloods corruptions, they are different. It is your duty to eliminate these filthy people before they distort the entire wizarding world. One day you will join the ranks of the powerful and serve our great Lord. Would you like that son?" "Yes father, very much so. " Draco responded in his small voice to the man on the other end of the table. "Father?" "Yes?" "Doesn't it hurt the Muggles and mudbloods when you kill them?" Asked the curious child "Let me put it this way, muggles are almost like animals. Just like we kill animals and eat them as food. That is because it is natural and we need to eat in order to survive, in the same way, we kill muggles and mudbloods to continue to survive in an untainted world." "Oh."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
They point the finger at me again  
  
Guilty by association  
  
You point the finger at me again  
  
Christmas vacation was the same as it was every year for Draco. Now that he was back at Hogwarts things weren't much better. Apparently someone had snuck out of bed last night and stolen a dark arts book from the restricted area. Of course he was the first suspect on Mcgonagal's list. She had pulled him from Potions and they were currently sitting in her office.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, do you understand why you are here?" Questioned the tight lipped witch while watching him carefully. "Yes 'mam someone took books with dark spells in them, and automatically assume it was me" Replied Draco disinterestedly. "You understand, we are questioning everyone" "Yes, it's a sheer coincidence my name appeared first on your list of students, because M does come first in the alphabet." He said sarcasm clear in his voice. "Lets cut to the chase Mister Malfoy; do you have the books?" "No." Draco honestly replied. Why would he need an out of date dark arts books from the school library when his father had a collection of them at his disposal at home. "Listen Mister Malfoy, I don't expect you to confess, but just so you know I'll be watching you, as will many professors, and the first step out of line you take, you will be out of here. There is a war coming and we'd all feel happier teaching children who are going to use what they learn to defend the side of good." "I'll keep that in mind next time I steal candy from small children and kick puppies. If there isn't anything else, I'll be on my merry way." Draco replied nonchalantly, leaving a wide-eyed head of Gryffindor rather disgruntled.  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
It's not a pleasant feeling to have half the school afraid to approach you and the other half despise you to the point where the look in there eyes whenever they see you is enough to make your stomach do flip flops. Sometimes Draco wished he could feel hate towards them, but the only hate he felt was towards himself. How weak someone must be to be their father's own personal puppet. A mindless drown to afraid to say no. But feeling hate was better then feeling nothing at all, which was what he felt like sometimes. Just hallow and empty. Like a shell of a hardened little boy who just wanted reassurance. Sure he got anything he wanted as a child. But true things like hugs and kisses, or just a warm smile were priceless, even Weasley could afford those. Those things are what everyone really needs, just someone's smile, or warm embrace. He just wanted to let it all go sometimes, just get away from everything and everyone, including himself.  
  
Paper bags and angry voices  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
Another wave of tension  
  
Has more than filled me up  
  
Summer vacation consisted of studying in his room and listening to rants from his father. One night in particular Draco was feeling a bit rebellious however and decided to state his opinion. It was the typical family dinner that happened every once in a blue moon. His father was seated at the end of the long oak wood table, while his mother sat to his left and Draco sat to his right. Lucius was finishing a rather boring rant about responsibly and tradition. "It is our goal as Malfoy's to carry out the will of our ancestors." Lucuis finished while chewing on a rather large piece of steak. "What if we don't want to?" Draco inquired as his mother dropped her fork in surprise and his father gave him a rather repugnant look. "Want has nothing to do with life Draco. If you knew that you wouldn't be such a rotten spoiled brat, not to mention disgrace," Lucius bellowed while his nostrils flared. Yes that was what he was, a disgrace, a reject, something no one wanted and no one needed. "Maybe I won't become a servant like you, maybe I want my own life!" Draco shouted back before storming out of the room.  
  
All my talk of taking action  
  
These words were never true  
  
The burning of the tattoo on his arm sent blinding pain throughout his entire body. But not to worry this would all be over soon and everyone would clap as the newest member of the Death Eaters was initiated. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. He had caved into his father and now he would forever be scared with not only this tattoo but that memory of giving up on himself and his future.  
  
I'm gonna run away, and never say goodbye  
  
Gonna run away  
  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
  
Gonna run away  
  
I'm gonna run away and open up my mind  
  
Gonna run away  
  
Just weeks before the new school year Draco and Lucius were to meet with Lord Voldemort and other top followers to discuss the plot to kill none other then everyone's favorite hero, Harry Potter. Ah yes Potter, how he'd love to show him, in the end power does prevail.but is that what he really had, power? No more like the opposite. It was almost as if killing Potter would prove him right, in the very beginning Potter had said he was the wrong type.and here he was plotting the deaths of innocent people. This isn't right this is murder, no it's worse, this is evil, this is hate. I am serving a Lord that is the reason my father never tucked me into bed as a child, never kissed or hugged, never knew me. Something just didn't sit right with Draco, something. "We are leaving." Lucius commanded as he prepared to apparate to the site of the meeting. "No, not this time." Draco replied, and before Lucius had a chance to reply Draco was gone.  
  
I wanna run away and open up my mind  
  
TBC  
  
I love reviews, they put a smile on my face and make me wanna keep writing!! ;) Love ya-Curly~*~ 


	2. I Don't Care About the Sunshine

A/N-Ok the last chapter took place in their fourth year. This is chapter takes place that summer, right after Draco ran away. And this is one-sided slash. Of course it maintains its PG rating, for angst and 1 cuss word, lol. I've been wanting to write this chapter for the longest time, but couldn't find the right song to fit. But this song rules! You have gotta read the lyrics!!! I'm thinking of writing one more chapter, or two more. It depends how much response I get. So please review or email at politicly96incorect@hotmail.com. Tnx!~Curly~*~ Disclaimer- I don't own Ozzy Obsourne's lyrics or anything, or Harry Potter.  
  
And Caged Birds Sing  
  
Chapter 2: I Don't Care About the Sunshine  
  
  
  
Times have changed and times are strange  
  
Here I come, but I ain't the same  
  
Mama, I'm coming home  
  
Cedric Diggory. How many times has that name passed through his head during the last month was unfathomable. Murderer. Worthless. Harry Potter; savior of the entire wizarding, and perhaps entire world lay on his stomach with his flat pillow pressed tightly over his head. He'd do anything to drown out the constant ramblings of his uncle. However he'd gladly take being yelled at then face accusing voices in his conscience His fifth year at Hogwarts was quickly approaching and for the first time since he had completed his first year there he didn't want to go back.  
  
  
  
Times gone by seem to be  
  
You could have been a better friend to me  
  
Mama, I'm coming home  
  
  
  
Ron. Hermione. Blinded by their faith in him and the image of Harry Potter; the golden boy, failed to see his guilt, his pain. But then again they hadn't tried contacting him since summer vacation, so how would they know. Perhaps they didn't know what to say. Perhaps it would be too awkward. Its not like they could actually help him anyway, he didn't need any reminders of what took place that year.  
  
  
  
You took me in and you drove me out  
  
Yeah, you had me hypnotized  
  
Lost and found and turned around  
  
By the fire in your eyes  
  
  
  
The Dursleys; closed-minded fools. Why had they taken him in in the first place? Maybe they didn't want to spare the money it cost for a house keeper or punching bag, and figured he would be more efficient in the long run.  
  
  
  
You made me cry, you told me lies  
  
But I can't stand to say goodbye  
  
Mama, I'm coming home  
  
  
  
What sort of person was able to point-blank lie to a orphaned child, tell them that their parents had been bad people, and had died leaving him to be nothing but a burden to their family. That's what he was, a burden. Maybe he should runaway. No. He deserved his family's abuse. All he got was pity in the wizarding world. Anything was better then that almost shameful look in his friends eyes; even hate.  
  
  
  
I could be right, I could be wrong  
  
Hurts so bad, it's been so long  
  
Mama, I'm coming home  
  
  
  
  
  
What did it matter anymore. Everyone already knew the ending to his story. There would be one battle to end them all. And in the end he would face Voldemort. He would either kill the Dark Lord with his last strength, or die trying. So what was the use. Why prolong it? He wasn't scared of death, but welcomed a ending to his well-known tale.  
  
  
  
Selfish love yeah we're both alone  
  
The ride before the fall  
  
  
  
  
  
Love? Who did Harry Potter love? His family? No. His friends? Probably. His enemy? Definitely. Ha, there's a shocker, the one thing that no one knew about the story of his life.  
  
  
  
But I'm gonna take this heart of stone  
  
I just got to have it all  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy. Why are you so sad? Why do your eyes never smile when your lips do. Why do I love you?  
  
  
  
I've seen your face a hundred times  
  
Everyday we've been apart  
  
  
  
Mom. His dreams used to be filled with her sweet smile, and loving voice. Now they were filled with terrible visions of someone in need. Someone who needed him. Why do they run? Where are they going?  
  
  
  
I don't care about the sunshine, yeah  
  
'Cause Mama, Mama, I'm coming home  
  
I'm coming home  
  
  
  
Glory? Yes his days would end in glory. But the glory would be only for those around him. Not that he wanted the fame. Truth be told Harry Potter just wanted to be left alone. He wanted solitude. No, that is a lie. Harry Potter wants love. No, that's not quite right either. Harry Potter wants to love. Yes and be loved in return. But what ever comes of want? Oh yea, disappointment.  
  
  
  
  
  
You took me in and you drove me out  
  
Yeah, you had me hypnotized  
  
Lost and found and turned around  
  
By the fire in your eyes  
  
  
  
Yes he wanted love, and a home. Not so hard right? Where was his home? 'Murderer.' The whispered words of his conscience they could not and would not be quieted. Harry sat up in his bed and swiftly walked over to the door. Maybe if he couldn't quiet the voices he could out-run them.  
  
  
  
  
  
I've seen your face a hundred times  
  
Everyday we've been apart  
  
I don't care about the sunshine, yeah  
  
'Cause Mama, Mama, I'm coming home  
  
I'm coming home  
  
  
  
  
  
Grasping the doorknob to the Dursley's front door Harry took a deep breath and turned. "And where the hell do you suppose you're going?!" A rather irritated Vernon Dursley yelled. And with a very simple, crooked smile, Harry replied "Home." And with that he began his swift sprint down the Privet Drive.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Cause Mama, Mama, I'm coming home  
  
I'm coming home  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review, I need to know people are actually reading this story in order to begin to write the next chapter. And oh what a great next chapter it will be. Probably not a songfic. But filled with slash, ;). 


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT********* Hey guys the next chapter is in the works, however I need to know if you want me to make it a songfic or not. Do you guys like the songfic thing or not? Anyway the next chapter should be 10 times better then the first two cuz it'll have more action and slash of course.well really probably a lot of arguing but we all know they love each other lol. So I know everyone hates these announcement things [I know I do] but I REALLY need to know, so please tell me what you think!!! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!~*~Curly 


	4. One Way Ticket

A/N Hey guys thanks for your helpful reviews! I have decided not to make this chapter a songfic. The only reason the other two were was because well, there was only supposed to be one chapter, but then I got the idea for Harry, and it didn't seem right not to make his a songfic too, lol. So anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like where the story is going. If you don't like how something is developing, just tell me, I'm very flexible when it comes to my readers! ^_^ Also the rating is still PG due to err cursing, lol nothing bad I just don't want to be yelled at if someone gets all freaked over the word 'damn'. However the rating will change in later chapters for ..well violence.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or anything..although I sometimes wonder if I didn't put a disclaimer if I really would get sued.I mean think about it, do lawyers of JKR really read slash, its kinda creepy if you think about it.  
  
  
  
Reviewers:  
  
WoOdZ_gUrli3- I'm glad u like it, thanks for reading I like ur fanfic too, keep writing!!  
  
Aurora: Hey I'm writing more hehe and thanks for your advice, I like songfics too, they help to develop the story.  
  
D: Yea I agree with you 100%  
  
Kristen: Hehe thanks for reading my fic even though I know you HATE slash and just don't get it, you're a great friend!  
  
Kin: Yup ur so right, although I've never done chapter fics before, all I ever wrote at ff.net was poetry and another fanfic under the name crownedchaos, lol, so I am soo a newbie to writing  
  
Margaret: Aww come on its linkin park and ozzy, lol but ur right they do distract ^_^  
  
Vashsunglasses: You'll see!! Keep reading!!  
  
AND I'd like to thank my beta reader, Katy ^_^ although she didn't beta this chapter, so if there are any mistakes its her fault, lol  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
And Caged Birds Sing  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: One Way Ticket  
  
  
  
  
  
'Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!!!'  
  
Of course this was just prefect, Draco Malfoy had finally been able to break free of his father, and he had done so without a plan, without any supplies, and without more then 20 galleons. And why, why had he done such a foolish thing that was so out of character? Harry Potter. Yes even if he hadn't seen the celebrated boy who lived in over two months, he had still somehow managed to screw up his life. After leaving the manor about a week ago Draco had taken the Knight Bus to a small wizarding village where he stayed in a humble tavern and lived off bits of well.whatever kind of food that was cheap. He felt so filthy and well for lack of better term; poor. However none of those negative feelings could hold a candle to the feeling of freedom coursing through his veins.  
  
"MALFOY!!! Your payment was due yesterday, I want the money now boy"  
  
The scratchy voice of the owner came bellowing down the hall of the tavern. Due to the fact that the particular town Draco was staying in was surrounded by Muggle towns and more or less isolated from the wizarding world he felt comfortable releasing his last name. It's not like he wanted to travel under some half-ass alias like Longbottom. Ha there's a laugh.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Quickly pulling his robes around himself and pocketing his wand Draco slipped out the window to his room, straightened his robes, ran a hand through his fine hair, and walked silently down the empty streets. Deciding it was best to leave the town Draco determined a Muggle town was his best bet for security.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
'WHAT was I thinking??!!'  
  
Harry Potter crouched under a tree to catch his breath.  
  
'Did I actually believe that I could just leave and no one would come after me?!'  
  
He had been running on and off for about a day now. Somewhere along the line Hedwig had located him and he had requested that she return to the Dursley's and retrieve some of his money. Truth be told Harry hadn't the slightest idea as to where he was going. All he knew was that any place was better then the Dursley's and any situation that could distract him from his conscience was welcomed. It was a sticky hot August day and all he wanted was a cool glass of water. He could vaguely make out the outskirts of some small town which appeared to be scarily populated.  
  
'Well I suppose it can't be worse then here, and besides no one will think to look for me there.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Albus!! Albus!" A rather frustrated Severus Snape yelled into the office of Albus Dumbledore in which at the moment was quite perplexed.  
  
"Yes, what is it Severus?" Questioned Dumbledore trying to keep his voice composed in order to calm the rather ruffed professor before him.  
  
"It's Potter! The boy foolishly ran from his house early this morning." Replied Snape sharply and to the point.  
  
"The same day the Death Eater's---"Started Dumbledore  
  
"Yes, my thoughts exactly." Snape finished  
  
"Inform Black and Lupin, and notify the Ministry that I'd like to keep this under wraps, we don't need this information publicized in the Daily Prophet or so forth." Dumbledore advised Snape.  
  
"Understood"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Well not as long as I thought it would be. The next chapter should get some more violence in it and secrets will be revealed. Could it be that Drac and Harry will meet in this alleged 'small town'? And what's up with the Death Eaters? I guess I'll have to answer my own questions in the next chapter, which should be done by the end of this week.err like by Friday. So please review and offer suggestions and so forth!! Tnx ~Curly~*~ 


End file.
